ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
My Bike Got Eaten By A Whale
My Bike Got Eaten By A Whale 'is a spinoff video to the Super Mario Toy Show and is the first solo video featuring Power Ranger Guy. Plot Synopsis While riding his motorcycle, Power Ranger Guy loses it inside a whale, and its up to him, Elite, and Devastator to get it back. Characters *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Mario *Whale Trivia *This video acts as a prequel of sorts to the Mario Toy Show, as it shows Power Ranger Guy's adventure before he met Mario. *The whale in the video is actually IronYoshi's bed with 2 red sticky notes for eyes. *Some music from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''is played in the background of the video. They are (in order of appearance) Opening (Donkey Kong), Donkey Kong, Mario Bros., Power Up Theme (Wrecking Crew), and Main Theme (Pikmin). Famicom Medley is briefly played before it's skipped over. Transcript (''The video begins with Power Ranger Guy on his motorcycle. The Opening to Donkey Kong from Smash Bros. Brawl is playing in the background.) '''Power Ranger Guy: Check it out, I got a new treadmill for my bike! (He starts riding it back and forth) And it got crew- I got... few- flipping awesome music with it! (The bike starts swerving before launching into the air and doing a backflip) Awwwwoooooaaaahhhhaaahhh! (It recedes, taking Power Ranger Guy back) Haaaoweee- (Then is thrown to the ground) OW ow, I hit my groin! That's not my groin. (He gets back up and starts rolling around) AAHHHGH! Elite: Don't you think there's anything better to do than just lie around? I mean, we don't have anything, and anyone, to fight in Toyland. Power Ranger Guy: Sure we do. 'Ere's a massive hole right down there. (The camera soon transitions from Power Ranger Guy to Devastator, who comes close to Power Ranger Guy.) Devastator: RRRGH. (Devastator starts bobing his beat to the beat of the music.) Power Ranger Guy: See, even Devastator likes it. Devastator: (Continues bobing) Rrrrrrrarrrgh. (Excessive bopping) Rraaaaaaaagh! (Falls down) Ow. Too much partying... Elite: Hey, I kinda like this too. (Elite starts shaking until his his head detaches from his body) AHHGH! My head fell off! (Elite puts his head back on as IronYoshi sings to the song and fiddles around) What the heck? (The music changes to Donkey Kong.) Power Ranger Guy: Hey, who changed the music?! (Power Ranger Guy swerves until part of his bike pops off) AHHHHGH! My bike! My precious awesometine bike. (The camera soon pans on the TV, and IronYoshi says "Donkey Kong" funny before the camera is placed in an odd spot and says something weird.) Power Ranger Guy: There's a hole right there. I'm gonna- (a sound is made) WAAAAAAHHGH! (Another sound is made, and the bike is seen diving down.) Elite: Ow. Power Ranger Guy: (Gasps) What happened to my bike?! Oh no! It fell in a hole! (He soon breaks down in a fit) Ow I did the splits. Well I'll go find it, in this hole! Wait a second, what are we on- are we on top of a whale? I'll go see. (The camera pans on the calendar) Check it out, I got a Nintendo calendar. (Power Ranger Guy moves ahead and sees the "whale") Holy crap it is a whale with evil eyes! I'M GOING IN! (Power Ranger Guy enters the whale's mouth, to which "Chomp!" and a squish noise are said. The camera goes back to the top and Elite gets up.) Elite: Don't you think it's much easier to go through the blowhole? Power Ranger Guy: Screw you! Elite: Ah well. (Elite dives down, then gets back up) Okay. (Dives again) (Scene change. Elite enters the mouth of the whale, joining Power Ranger Guy.) Elite: (Falls and lands) OWCH! Crap, my hook! (Elite's hook is then modified back to its original shape. He is also next to Power Ranger Guy's bike) I found your bike. Power Ranger Guy: My bike! (Heads to the bike, accompanied by squishy noises) It's in rough condition. Oh wait a second, it's not. Say, I wonder what's taking Devastator so long. (Scene change. Devastator has his face down, clearly showing that he can't fit down the hole.) Devastator: HOOOOOOORRRROOOOORRHOOOOOOORRHOOOOOOOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOOOOH!!! I can't fit! Elite: Well why not take yourself apart then? Devastator: Ruhuh-roh. (Suddenly, a hand covers the camera.) IronYoshi: Okay, and he is... (Scene change. Devastator finally joins the others and lands on Elite.) Elite: OW MY HEAD! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HEAD!!! Devastator: (Gets up) Oops. Wee misstep. Power Ranger Guy: Come on, we need more better music than this! (The camera pans to the Wiimote as Mario Bros. is selected) That'scn better. Super Mario Retro. And it echoes. (Power Ranger Guy starts dancing to the song, accompanied by squish noises before "Squish" is said 4 times and starts shaking sporadically) I'm going in! I need to, hump something! Elite: Okay... (Stomach noises are made as Power Ranger Guy's bike disappears again.) Power Ranger Guy: (As bike disappears) My bike! It got swallowed! I shall come for you! Whoaaaah! Waaagh! Ahhhgh! Ahhhgh! Ahhhhhhhhgh don't swallow me! Huuuuuugh! (Stops) That's it? I'm not swallowed into the stomach? There's a little hole right there. (Gets up and pauses for a bit) Ah crap, violin music, I hate violins! Huh. (Hits the surface 2 times, followed by 2 squishy sounds) 'S jump down the hole. (Power Ranger Guy goes down.) Jump down, woop! Elite: Alright. (Goes down) Devastator: RRRRR- (Goes down, but a piece of him comes off and he falls) AAAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAAAWWWWWAAWWWOW!!! (Devastator moves up as IronYoshi positions himself for the next shot.) Power Ranger Guy: Eww. So this is what the inside of a whale looks like. Very de-sgustig. I need to change music. (The music changes briefly to Famicom Medley, then to Power Up Theme.) Power Ranger Guy: That's much better. I NEED TO HUMP SOMETHING!!! NEED TO HUMP SOMETHING!!! ( (Power Ranger Guy begins humping one of Devastator's shovel fingers that popped off.) Elite: That's Devastator's arm. Power Ranger Guy: Whoops. Devastator: (Rolls over) Rrooo. (The camera pans away as Devastator's shovel is reattached.) Rr-I'll... kill you. Power Ranger Guy: Mm, sorry Devastator. (The shovel is reattached, but as Devastator gets up, his right leg pops off.) Devastator: (Frustrated) RRRRRRAAARRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!!! Elite: Yeah I know. I don't like it inside of here either, Devastator. Power Ranger Guy: Well we're doing it to find my bike! (Rearranges legs) Now let's go find it. (The camera moves around a but until Power Ranger Guy's bike appears, followed by a squish sound) Hey I found my bike! (The music changes to the Main Theme from Pikmin) Yay! WHO- Who the crap keeps changing this music?! Hah, my pretty bike... (Begins rubbing the bike, but notices a dislocated panel) HAAAAH, HAAAH! It's broken! (The camera focuses in on the bike) This will take a while folks. (Scene change. The bike now appears to be fine.) Power Ranger Guy: There we go, it's fixed up. (Starts moving to the beat of the music) Let's ride on it. RIDE! (Gets on the bike) We'll ride outta here! (Power Ranger Guy revs up, and he is soon out of the whale) Hwhooa! (Lands) Ow! Elite: (Joining Power Ranger Guy and exits) Whoosh. (Lands) AAAAOW I HURT MY BACK! Devastator: YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWHHHOOOOAAAAHOOOO! (The camera pans on him closeup a his leg is reattached. One that his done, he jumps) Rreegh- RRRRRRRRGH- (exits) Wheeeeeeeeee! (Lands) (Final scene change. Power Ranger Guy and his pals are back at the top.) Power Ranger Guy: Ah yes! I finally got my bike back! (Notices Mario) Who the heck are you? Mario: I'm Mario. I just moved here from the Mushroom Kingdom to find a better like here. Let's be next-door neighbors. Power Ranger Guy: How about arch-rivals, I don't like you. Because you always whooped me- you always beat me up in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! (Mario looks at the camera a few times.) Mario: I love that game. I'm now making my home here. Power Ranger Guy: NO! It's a whale! Mario: (Tossed in) It's just a regular bed. Power Ranger Guy: Ah screw this, let's end this video now. With me riding my bike! (Video ends.) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Power Ranger Guy Episodes Category:Videos Affected By COPPA